


And I Thought Nothing Could Surprise Me

by ohhstark



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, spoilers for american gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhstark/pseuds/ohhstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can fight off the desperate feeling of rightness as he brushes his lips against hers for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Thought Nothing Could Surprise Me

The kiss surprises her. The spark of life and hope and passion that ignites between their lips surprises her even more. Confusion fills her for a second and her eyes open. Taking in the sharp slope of his cheekbones and the slight flicker of his eyelids as he pushes toward her. Her brow furrows as she considers pulling away and giving herself up. She's never enjoyed lying to Elijah, not from the very beginning. And really why should she start now? 

But then his mouth moves against hers just so and there's the tiniest hint of another tongue inside of her mouth. She's lost in that moment. Moving somewhere in a vast vacuum of space that breaks a hole in the switch holding her emotions at bay. After living this long without them, she's afraid to let herself feel again. But this, this feels like something she could let go for. There has always been something more between her and Elijah that she never understood til now.

Then just when she begins to like the kiss. Just when she leans in and drowns in the everything that is this man, he pulls away. She's left reeling and for a moment, she considers something crazy and irrational and frankly stupid. Before the switch rights itself and she's back to being an emotionless automaton incapable of anything more than apathetic sarcasm. 

Except nothing, not even the lack of her humanity, can fight off the desperate feeling of rightness she experienced beneath the brush of his lips and the strength of his love cajoling her lost emotions back to the surface.


End file.
